


Final Moments

by da_hybr1d



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Reina and Rafael have a choice to make on Christmas eve: stay in with their father, or go out in the night.





	Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent angsty fic i wrote for myself. you most likely don't know my characters and i don't know how to write lmao.

“Its Christmas eve Reina, you should at the very least take the night off.” Matthew pleads with her daughter as he hands her her plate of breakfast. Huevos rancheros. Matthew liked to experiment with his meals, especially when it comes to learning some new plates even more when it comes from his own ancestry. And she appreciated it. Reina knew how much her father’s career required him to be at the hospital practically every single day, every single hour, every single second. Yet despite all of that he finds time to spend it with his son, with his daughter, his only living family. Her mother was dead, and her family on that side hate her and her father blaming them both for the death of Valerie.

“I would dad…” She yawned. “But I just can’t. Bruce needs me. It’s normally these times where the big baddies wanna do something horrible.” She has been patrolling at a nightly basis, practically never getting any sleep except when in class at her university. She was in break this time, but hardly gets to see her dad. “I wouldn’t be surprised if the Joker did something yet again this night that requires us to get our asses beat many times just to stop him again.” She chuckles as if it was a joke, starting to eat her meal. It was great, as usual.

He sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. “I know its your passion to go out and put yourself in danger like that, but I’m scared one day the person on the operating table I am supervising is going to be you.” He chimed. He wasn’t disappointed, in fact there was pride in his voice knowing his daughter was out fighting the injustices the current system doesn’t bother bringing in. “And you shouldn’t.” She retorted. “I’ll be in trauma, not cardiovascular problems.” She laughed, taking a sip of the orange juice she poured herself. “Sure that makes me feel better.” Sarcasm overwhelmed his voice.

“Oh dad, you know the kind of stuff I do. How many times you patch me together.” Reina said, rolling her eyes which she noticed made her father a little mad. “I’m glad you’re here though.” She quickly said. Rafael, her half brother, walked in taking in a big yawn. “Good morning fuck face.”

“Sup pussy.” Rafael replied, making Reina smirk as her tail swayed behind her. Rafael sat down beside his half sister, tired as he ever was. “So I heard you took the day off dad.”

“And I heard from Bruce that neither of you two are.” He said with a small huff from his breath. He admired their dedication to their work, to their passion. It reminds him of himself. But he knows when its too dangerous to let it consume oneself.

“Unfortunately. We kinda wanna be sure nothing is gonna go awry.” Rafael shrugged. “If it was on me I’d be sleeping tonight.”

“This lazy ass would sleep all day if it was on him.” Reina teased taking another bite. “He was gifted with strength and smarts, shame he wasn’t gifted with skill and strategy.”

“Bitch, I’m the one who basically tells you where and when shit goes down.”

“yea, but you’re the one who keeps getting his arm blown off no?”

“IT WAS ONE TIME!”

“And that’s all it took to make fame.”

“Oh, and I guess I shouldn’t mention when riddler actually broke your rib?”

“Nigma was hiding behind a crate and it was dark. I couldn’t see shit.”

“Which is what happened to me!”

“But you had a flashlight!”

“If I listen to this anymore I’m going to get a heart attack.” Matthew interrupted, feeling his heart race, gripping the spatula harder than anything he has gripped in his life, he swore he dented it. Of course he was worried for them, but its their life that they decided to pursue. They chose to use their power to create good in this world, not bring downfall and pain like the rest in Gotham. And he is so ever thankful to Bruce Wayne, a long friend of his, to take the mantle and teach him. But he hears from Reina that Cassandra has trained her a lot more than Bruce ever had. Whoever it was, he was happy he trained them to take on the danger that awaited them.

But that was the issue for him, the danger. Danger of never hearing from his son or daughter ever again because they have been silenced, destroyed, ripped apart. He shudders at the thought of losing the only family from his bloodline. His mother was murdered, his father was murdered, he never met his grandparents, and the only family he could’ve had turned him away because they blamed him for a death he had no control over. Now his own 2 children, the son of a mob boss daughter, and the daughter of police detective, are the only family he has with him right now.

“Sorry dad… I guess I understand your predicament.” Rafael started. “It’s just that as much as you want to protect me… I guess I want to protect you as well.”

“It’s not that we don’t wanna spend time with you. It’s just that to know we will spend time we gotta stop whatever is gonna happen.” Reina chimed.

“You don’t even know what is going to happen, yet you are throwing away a holiday to be out in the cold than to be in the warmth? To be alone rather than spend it with me?” Was he being selfish? Maybe he was. But every night they don’t spend it home Matthew cannot sleep from the already little sleep he gets for his career. Thomas Wayne set him up and helped him get passionate for being a doctor. He didn’t let go of that legacy, but he remembers how much Alfred told him about them and their parenthood-like figures that they were destined to be. Matthew wanted that. He wanted to be the best father he could be. And he thinks he did a great job, buts its moments like these that make him wonder if he really did.

He wondered if he did such a horrible job that the reason Rafael and Reina Nekoman go out at night to fight is to get away from a man they didn’t understand.

“That’s not what we said.” Reina said, quite a bit impatient this time. Rafael already noticed the look of desperation on his father’s face that he rather shut up and listen to what he has to say. Matthew… was livid.

“I know what you said, Reina, but I want you to open your eyes. You have this great power that came from your mother, and you utilizing it in a way that makes me so proud of you. But you keep throwing away what you already have to pursue something that may not even be there? Reina, please, wake up. Bruce needs you yes but what about me?”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT GOTHAM DAD! WE LIVE IN IT RIGHT NOW AND IF I LET THAT GO DOWN THEN WHERE WILL WE BE?”

“Young lady, calm yourself right now.”

“LISTEN TO YOURSELF DAD! I’M TRYING TO BE SELFLESS AS YOU TAUGHT ME BUT NOW YOURE TELLING ME TO LET IT GO? IT MAKES NO SENSE!” Her tail fell to the floor, as did Matthew’s. Rafael scooted away from his sister, leaving the food alone as he looked down to his knees.

“Now I want you to listen to yourself. Bruce… unfortunately lost his father, his mother. I don’t think he has a bloodline anymore other than Damien. But… you both still have me. I don’t want to be the obstacle, but your treating me like one. Like a dying cat in the street you just have to jump over. To get to your destination. News flash… that cat is still a living breathing emotional thing.”

“And now you’re comparing yourself with something that doesn’t pertain to you. Dad get real.” Reina stormed off, angry at her father’s incompetence. He was being selfish. He couldn’t see the grand scheme of things. This nightly patrolling is way more than just them.

Matthew sighed, resting back on the counter as he was left in thought. Rafael got up to leave without eating, before Matthew stopped him.

“I’m mad but I don’t want you to starve.” Matthew said handing him his plate regardless.

“Dad I’m sorry its just…”

“Look, if you want to do your job I’m gonna do mines as well. You want save lives… I’ll save lives too. I just… hoped for once in a long time we could spend some time together watching a stupid movie or show. I guess it’s not gonna happen.”

“I… I’ll come by to check up on you right before Christmas. Like… 11:50. How does that sound?”

“it’s better than nothing. See if you can get your sister to come?”

“I’ll see that she does come.”

Matthew let out a soft chuckle, giving his 20 year old son a kiss on his cheek. “I love you. Don’t forget that. Tell your sister that for me will you? Tell her I love her.”

Rafael nodded, a soft smile on his face as he proceeded to head out to his room.

It was 9:10, Matthew called the hospital to let them know he was coming in to assist the holiday crew. At 10, his 24 hour shift began. And for his kids… it began at 7.

* * *

Silence. The night was silent as the lights for Christmas cheer overwhelmed the streets and buildings of Gotham City. Reina sat on a gargoyle on the top of a building, her cape draping over and hanging off as she looked down as the snow fell to the floor. The moonlight reflecting off the glass windows onto the pavements and trees joyfully decorated with red, green, and gold. It was… beautiful. Reina always loved the Christmas season, how relaxing it felt when nothing went wrong.

She checked the time. 11:30 PM. Maybe nothing would happen tonight, and it would all be joyful. And here she was, out in the cold. Perhaps bad luck on her part. She only sighed listening to the police radio to hear nothing but static. It was a quiet night. She sighs softly as she stood up on the gargoyle, using her forcefield to lower herself onto the ground and walked amidst the snow towards the working fountain. The sound of rushing water filled her ears and calmed her senses. Maybe it could put her to sleep but she needed to stay awake.

“It is a rather calming night isn’t it.” Rafael, dressed as the red knight approached Reina.

“Yea.. makes me wonder if we really could’ve taken the day off.” She commented as she looked up at the sky, letting the snow fall upon her face.

“Despite that there’s something calming about the cold, and the soft breeze that fills our breath.”

“don’t get poetic with me Raf.”

“I can’t help it.” He chuckled softly as he leaned against a tree.

Reina sat on a bench, crossing her legs as he mind dwelled upon her friends. How cheerful and frankly stupid they were, but were the smartest bunch she has ever met. How many times she has wrestled a jerk, a pervert, or a creep to get them away from her. They knew nothing of her true self, of her ears. She keen on keeping it hidden from everyone. Only Bruce, Cassandra, Rafael, and Matthew really knew about them, and pertain it to her as reina and not the Claws of Fury.

But then the thought of her father came to mind. A well adjusted caring man. Went through hell yet managed to make something out of himself. She was proud of him, proud to be related to him, and realizes how she just pushed him away the last she saw him.

Guilt surrounds us all, its common, but for some reason when it hits us it always feel like a stab in the back. She sighs softly as she shook her head. “I basically gave dad the biggest fuck you in history.”

“At least you didn’t tell him directly.”

“not helping.”

“Wasn’t trying to. I did promise him I would drop by at 11:50 to at least see him before the Christmas celebration. Wanna come.”

“yea… that would actually be nice… I really need to apologize any-“

Their chatter would have to stop as they heard radio chatter.

“All units report to the Gotham General Hospital. The Joker has been spotted and has opened fire.”

Not a moment of hesitation the rushed towards the hospital, using their armguards minicomputer to call upon their bikes. Once on them, they sped towards the hospital. They heard the gunshots now that they were focusing, how repeated and nonstop it was. It was either a massacre or a shoot out. But knowing the joker he has probably planted a bomb.

And before they knew it they were there, Police cars surrounded the building to avoid a getaway, a helicopter watching from above… shot down by a rocket launcher. Batman arrived on time, however, managing to save the police officers who were caught in the chopper and bringing them out. He headed for the joker who attempted to flee onto his helicopter, leaving Claws of Fury and Red Knight to sort the chaos in the hospital.

“Brief on everything.” Reina asked the police chief.

“We have contacted a bomb squad, believing there to be a bomb in the main electrical unit. We don’t know how massive it may be but escapees have told us there was a keen interest in that room. Afterwards they headed upwards towards the roof. We aren’t sure if there are more men inside or not, but are trying our best to get the survivors out.”

“It sounds strange to leave no men inside, yet for the joker to leave.” Red Knight commented. “But if there are more survivors we need to get them out. Reina, you go for survivors, I’ll help the bomb squad out.”

They both nod as the dashed into the building. Taking separate ways The moment they entered.

11:45 PM: Reina headed to each room on the main office floor, finding dead amongst dead. They really wanted everyone dead here. She learned to keep her composure despite the dire situation, and seeing a few shaking on the ground scared. She made sure they didn’t need medical assistance immediately, and when she was sure they could walk, she had them leave. There was no man in the first floor.

11:46: The second floor was practically empty of living life. Doctors, nurses, patients, visitors… all were dead. Yet Reina had hope more survived.

11:47: The third floor and fourth floor were empty, but when she searched they were full of survivors hiding under sheets, tables, closets. They managed to remain hidden among the chaos. Many were able bodied, so they hurried to help the sick out of the hospital.

11:49: There was one more floor to check, but as she was about to open the door she felt a cold rush down her spine. She felt… discomfort. Something wasn’t right behind this door. She felt that something horrible awaited for her. She reached once more to feel the cold only grow in feeling in size. Her stomach growing heavy as her vision faded. She swallowed once and closed her eyes. And with all she could muster pushed herself through the door.

11:50: It was chaos, especially at the door that would lead to the roof. But amongst the chaos she saw a doctor on the floor with bullets riddled in their back. And below them, a shaking patient. She was… scared? Relieved? Reina had no idea, but didn’t hesitate to run and pick up the body of the dead doctor to help the scared cold patient out. She carefully set the lifeless body down, and rushed to help the patient… to feel a familiar touch scrape her cheek.

Her heart stopped, but she had to push forward. Her was cracked but spoke: “Can you move?” the patient lied but Reina took their lie regardless. She got up, and blue haired woman left despite the clearly broken leg. And now she was alone… turning around to look at the dead doctor. She got on her knees, taking a closer look, moving the hair out of their face and the glasses to see the doctor who needed sleep, who needed a break, finally laying in eternal sleep.

“Dad…” Her voice cracked under the pressure. She checked for pulse, and there was nothing. She checked for breath. And there was nothing. She performed CPR, hoping to get something but there was nothing. “Dad please… I can’t do this… this isn’t funny dad.” She said with a desperate laugh, tears strolling down her eyes. “Common dad, I know you love jokes, but this one isn’t funny.” She laughed once more pressing down on his chest. Deep down, she knew he was gone. But couldn’t let go.

“FURY! THIS BOMB IS SET TO TRIGGER IN 10 SECONDS!” Red Knight screamed through the intercom. “YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!”

“Dad please wake up… We need to get out of here!”

5 seconds.

“Dad… common!” She said tugging on his on his coat. “Dad!”

3 seconds.

Her life was now at risk, and as much as she would love to see him… he would never forgive her for doing something like that. She ran, and jumped out the closed window to escape the building. And the bomb went off below her.

The shockwave threw her off, making her land in the river that was nearby as the debris flew into the lake as well. And even though she was still able bodied, she just floated lifeless as the tears were now hidden within the freezing water.

She then felt a hand, it pulled her out. She looked up with a blurred vision to see ears like hers. And she thought it was her dad. She smiled and hugged the figure hard, only to be pushed away. “I… don’t like hugs.” That voice was not her fathers… and that action wasn’t his as well. Her mentor pulled her out. “Y…Yea…” her voice was low. She tried to remain strong, but the realization of the reality settled in as she tried to get up only to fall right back down to the ground. She shook in the cold and just wanted to go home. “Take me home… please.”

“Batcave is…”

“No.. Home…”

Cassandra knew. Reina didn’t have to say anything, but Cassandra has practically built her to know when something horrible has happened. She nods as she helps reina stand, using her grappling hooks to move faster through the air.

* * *

Normally a cheery apartment is filled with dread as she stepped inside. The squeak of her shoes droning on in the echos of her home. Filled with laughter from her father, brother, and herself. The pictures on the walls full of joy despite the despair in her heart. She saw a note written by her father, simply stating: I love you. With love, your father. Matt

Right beside his name… a drawn cat print. Her cat Valerie came out from the shadows, as the black cat wrapped herself around Reina’s leg, while Matthew’s cat, Kitty, looked somber and depressed, as if she knew exactly what has happened. Reina swallowed what felt like a rock as she made her way to the tree she built with her family, looking at the small pictures that were hung. She was only 10, Raf was 13, and Matthew looked as young as ever. And they were so happy. Never would she see that face ever again.

The door swung open as a maskless Red Knight walked in. “Reina! I thought you were dead!” He exclaimed, but felt the somber energy from her as she didn’t even bother to look at him. She was fixated on her father.

“Reina…”

“The last thing I ever did to him was… basically give him the biggest fuck you ever…”

He felt his heart drop. He feared this could’ve happened. He pressed his back against the wall as he brought his fist to his mouth, taking deep breaths as he slid down the wall.

“The last thing I did…” Her voice choked up… she was sobbing, “The last thing I did was insult him to his face when all he wanted was to spend time with me… and I should’ve… He died… because of me!” She yelled, falling to her knees as she sobbed loudly. The peaceful look on his cold body… with the smile of his face only told reina that he died doing what he loved: saving people. But in return he left his children behind… as they could’ve done with him.

And both Rafael and Reina… feel guilty for the death of their father.


End file.
